A Victorian Love Story
by Coffee Cups and Bow Ties
Summary: Blaine is married to a man whom he does not love. What will happen when his last love affair turns up out of the blue? Sorry I suck at summaries! Enjoy


Now my friends, I must take you back two years from today when my world was shattered into pieces. My heart was broken into tiny fragments of my imagination and my life and soul was crumpled into dusts of the past. You may not want to carry on reading my tragic story, but if you do then I shall proceed at once to the task of telling you my story.

My mother's death happened two years after my beloved father went to sea. By then my courter had long gone and I was left in loneliness and despair, thinking I would never find a tender pair of loving arms to hold me tight. For years I watched my friends find the perfect lover and walk off happily together, forgetting about the life that they once lived, forgetting about me.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the trees were whispering quiet melodies in the gentle breeze. I was contently walking past the local tavern thinking 'what a marvellous day' when a drunken sea captain burst violently out of the tavern through the door, and fell down on his knees on the cobbled street. He was a good looking man with blonde bushy hair and an angular structured face. He was wearing a royal blue jacket with beer stains right down the middle, making the jacket look common and unappealing. However, there was something behind his murky green eyes that made me instantly fall for him. I walked over to him quickly and held out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and got up slowly. He lifted his head upwards and stared right into my eyes for a good minute or so. As our eyes disconnected, I felt a tingling inside of me. This incredible force felt like it was crushing my insides, like I couldn't breathe anymore. So I said it, I said what I was feeling right there in that moment of my life that I regret the most. My friends, how foolish I was back then. I put my soft, delicate hand on the man's large muscular shoulder and said "I love you, Sir." He replied to my rather obscure comment "I am glad, Sir." Eight months later, Sebastian and I were married.

I came through the doors of mine and Sebastian's' house. Who would have thought that in five years, pure love could have turned into pure hatred? As I stepped indoors, a strong stench of ale whiffed in my direction. He had been drinking. Again. He was lounging on the large arm chair. Drunk. This was the last straw. I was so fed up with this behaviour that I walked out of the house, slammed the door and ran far away until I was too tired to run anymore. I collapsed exhausted on the floor. My head was spinning, my vision was going blurry and before I knew it, I fell into a dead swoon.

When I woke up I was on the Cliffside, looking out to sea. By now it was early evening and the sun was over the horizon. It was a deep orange colour like flames from a woodland fire. Just at that moment I realised I had company. I was in the arms of a muscular young man. The first thing I noticed about him was his piercing grey eyes. They were staring at me with great curiosity. I sat in his arms for what felt like hours on end, trying to figure out where I recognised this handsome man from. It finally struck me. This man whose arm's I was lying in was the man I was courting before my mother's death. Kurt is his name. Kurt bent down and kissed me gently on the lips and said "how I have missed you Blaine. How long it has been since I have seen you. And now that I am here with you, I feel like something inside of me is slowly slotting back together. Our two hearts can join once again as we continue into this small but perfect piece of our forever." At that moment in time, I knew this was meant to be. I placed my soft hand on his cheek and pressed my lips against his. We continued in this way until the sun went down.

I woke up in the morning. The sea looked beautiful in this light. It was crashing gently on the shore below and the crickets were singing me a beautiful melody. Just then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Kurt, standing there in all his beautifulness. "I want to show you something" he said. He grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me to the east. "We are going to the forest."

As we were walking peacefully through the dry, barren pathway, Kurt said "Do you believe in enchanted places?" he said.

"I don't know" I said. "I never thought about it"

"I'm going to show you one"

"What if I don't want to see it?"

"You think you have a choice?"

He grabbed my hand and almost pulled me off my feet, laughing out loud, and we flew across the path, swinging our hands for the entire world to see.

We walked for miles, until we came to a parting in the trees. "We're here" he said. We sat down on the earthy ground. As he laughed with happiness, the forest sang.

To the person who expects every forest to be dark, damp and green, this forest must come as a surprise. Not only was it not dark, there were barely any trees. The ground had a sandy colour to it, or grey, but your feet sank into the ground, like sand.

But you don't notice the ground much. The forest seems to be a brown wasteland of dry, prickly scrub. Then, little by little, the plants of the forest begin to identify themselves: the ask tree, silver birch and maple tree, the pine tree and willow tree, the tall, sky-reaching branches of the chestnut tree.

We walked a weaving line around the plant life, up and down streams, the looming lavender in the distance.

"Do you remember that day you left me?" he said. "I called after you."

"You did?"

"I whispered. I whispered 'I love you Blaine and I always will'"

"Whispered? How did you expect me to hear?"

"I don't know" he said. "I just thought you would."

The Sun was beginning to fall in the west. Night time was dawning upon us. "Do you have the time?" I asked.

"Nobody has the time" he said. "The time cannot be owned."

"Sorry I asked" I said.

I looked at Kurt in the eyes. "So" I said, "when does the enchantment start?" We were sitting side by side, watching the sun set.

It started when the earth was born." His eyes were closed. His face was golden in the setting sun. "It never stops. It is, always. It's just here."

Just then, I experienced what he meant. A golden ray of sun peeked its head through a gap in the trees and shined right upon me. Not only was the outside of me glowing, but the inside of me was glowing too.

We got back to the Cliffside late in the evening. The weather was now rather different to what it was like in the day time. The sky was black with big dark clouds and there was a strong blustery wind in the air. I sat down on the Cliffside. Suddenly I heard a cry of such anger I have never heard before. I sharply looked around and behind me stood Sebastian, holding a knife to Kurt's neck. "HOW DARE YOU BE UNFAITHFUL TO ME, BLAINE? HOW DARE YOU. AND WITH THIS SCUM OF A MAN TOO. HE IS ONLY A TRADESMAN BLAINE. HE IS NOT WORTHY OF YOUR LOVE."

Just then I had a surge of anger. "But Sebastian, at least he treats me like a human" I said. "I love him with all my heart, and if you have passionate love for someone, who needs class or a good pay?"

Before I could bring in everything that was happening, Sebastian pushed Kurt to the ground and stamped on his leg. Kurt let out a great cry of pain. His trouser leg was soaked vibrant red blood. Sebastian dragged Kurt to the cliff edge. "Any last words?" he said.

Kurt was speechless. A small droplet of water trickled down his cheek. I knew then that that tear drop represented our love for each other. Not present but always a memory. Sebastian shoved Kurt off the edge. Everything was silent until we heard a great splash from the waters down below. I screamed in pain. I screamed, I screamed, I screamed. I just couldn't stop screaming. It felt like my whole body was tearing apart, splitting in two at the seams. I collapsed on the floor. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT ALBERT?"

He just stared at me speechlessly.

"I did it Blaine; I did it because I love you. I know I might be harsh at times, but underneath my hard skin, my whole life revolves around you. You are all I think about, night and day. And seeing you distraught like this makes me feel like my whole life has been wasted. That my existence is worth nothing, if you do not love me."

And then he did something that I never even imagined would happen. He stood on the cliff edge and jumped. As he was plummeting to his death, he screamed "I LOVE YOU BLAINE. GOODBYE."

So, two years today, my world was shattered into pieces. My heart was broken into tiny fragments of my imagination and my life and soul was crumpled into dusts of the past. Don't ever let someone be your everything, because when your everything leaves, your are left with nothing.


End file.
